The readiness of a vehicle to be used is often critical. In particular, vehicles relied upon to fulfill emergency, life-saving, public safety, mass transportation, commercial, and/or military roles often need to respond to urgent matters with very little advance notice. Particular examples of such vehicles include aircraft tasked with police, fire, medical, or national defense missions. Environmental factors, such as adverse weather conditions, commonly interfere with the readiness of such vehicles, thereby endangering the missions for which they are purposed.